


Midnight feeding

by Flora (florahart)



Category: Blind Dating (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/Flora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee tiny snippet in which Danny (still blind) observes something about their new daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/gifts).



His task was simple, but Danny wanted to take his time, and then he noticed something strange. He tilted his head, listening to the snuffle-wet baby sounds against his bare chest. The motion was minute, but constant. "Leeza," he whispered.

"Hmm?" She was just back to sleep, which he should have realized; she was always tired these days and he felt bad for waking her. …But as long as he had…

"What's she doing?"

The sheets rustled as Leeza looked, and then her head rested against his arm and he could feel the firm bulge of her cheek as she smiled. "It's that sucking thing. It's like she's dreaming of more food."

Danny chuckled. "She already eats fifty or so times a day! How much ground can there be to cover?"

"She's writing what she knows in there, I guess."

"Guess so." He brushed a kiss across the top of Leeza's head. "Go back to sleep."

"I kind of like staring at her."

"You'll have her again in a couple hours."

"Good point." She brushed her lips against his bicep and rolled back away again as he stood to take the baby back to bed.

He knew the feeling, he thought, standing over the crib, his fingers gently stroking the fine soft hair. He could stand here all day.

Or all night, as the case might be.

Finally, when she snuffle-snorted and gave a little sleeping sigh, he went back to bed.

"Following your own advice, are you?"

He pushed his hand across under the cover to find her, and pulled himself forward to spoon against her back. "Not even a little," he said. "I'm contrary like that."

"So I've heard." She snuggled back against him and pulled the covers snug.

"I'm glad you tolerate it."

"Me too. Now sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> (this was totally last-minute, or I might've managed something more than 300 words. heh. Also: my motives are selfish; I am exceptionally fond of men holding babies.)


End file.
